Episode 2089 (13th June 1996)
Plot Zak, Butch and Sam try and make it up to Mandy by presenting her with breakfast. She refuses their peace offering. Roy is still working for Ned instead of revising. Jan asks Ned to call in on Dave when he finishes at Emmerdale Farm. She wants him to know that the family are still supporting him. Terry overhears Eric telling Vic that Jan is desperate for cash. Kim wants to move out of the attic rooms as she claims that climbing the stairs cannot be good for her blood pressure. She also wants Frank to pay Dave some money so that he can make a fresh start elsewhere. Frank thinks that that is a good idea and agrees to £10,000. Kim wants to write the cheque herself though. Susie warns Linda to watch her step where her job is concerned. Frank wants Kim to move into the nursery flat where Nick once lived. He asks Biff to deliver the cheque to Dave. Sean tells Kathy that he has been offered a job at a bistro in Leeds. He doesn't want to take it, but Kathy is still not willing to open the tearoom in the evening so it looks like Sean will have no choice. Biff gives Dave the letter and cheque from Frank. He will not believe that it has come from Kim. Zak and Butch have managed to acquire a deep fat fryer for Mandy. She is thrilled and Zak thinks that she'll cook them something to celebrate, but she is keen to get it installed for the grand opening of her Munchbox. Terry and Alan talk about the Glovers financial situation. Alan is sympathetic. Terry wonders whether Jan has anything to do with the fact that The Woolpack till has been down several times lately. Alan is shocked and will not hear of it, trusting Jan implicitly. Terry still has his suspicions though. Eric sinks low when he tells Linda that the locket around her neck is still not payed for. He scares her by saying that he could get the police involved or perhaps sell the Glovers debt on. In the end, she just throws the locket back at him which is what he wanted all along. Biff and Jan comfort her in The Woolpack and Jan admits that she did take out a loan from Eric for the birthday present. Terry asks her what else she owes and when she reels off the list he looks knowingly at Alan. Kathy tells Eric through gritted teeth that she might be interested in talking about a partnership. Seth and Biff are clearing out Nick's old flat for Kim and she orders them around. Nurse Bell tells her that Frank has invited them both down to watch videos later. Kim is not very enthusiastic about the prospect of spending an evening with her jailer and warder. Frank admits to Tina that he is surprised that Dave has not caused any trouble since Kim left him. Tina thinks that she is no longer needed now that his plan to get Kim back has worked, but Frank assures her that she has become vital to his business. He settles down to watch a video with Nurse Bell - 'Woman on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown'. The Glovers attempt to cheer Dave up, but he is intent on seeing Kim. Mandy's Munchbox has opened and awaits customers. She is parked outside the Woolpack. Susie encourages a reluctant Zoe to try something and Betty looks interested. The menu consists of Mandy's Porky Burgers, Double Mandy's and Mandy's Chicken Quarter Pounder. Seth tells Alan that he has got some competition outside. Dave throws stones at the attic window until he gets Kim's attention. She tells him to go home or else he will ruin everything. Mandy is doing good business outside the pub. Alan tries to get her moved on, but there is nothing that he can do. Kathy informs Sean that she has gone into partnership with Eric and will be opening the bistro in the evening so that should keep him in Emmerdale. Dave is trying drastic measures to get in to see Kim. he tries to break the door down and is succeeding until Kim eventually lets him in. she calmly tells him that she is staying with Frank and that he should use the money she has given him to leave Emmerdale. He insists that there is the baby to consider. She tells him that the baby is Frank's and that she lied to him - there is nothing to keep him here anymore. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron (credited as 'Sean Roosi') *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie Guest cast *Nurse Jean Bell - Jane Hollowood Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Holdgate Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Home Farm - Sitting room, kitchen, nursery flat, grounds, attic bedroom, yard and stairs *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception and treatment room *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom, forecourt and public bar *Main Street Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes